Cooking Helps Me Not Think
by goldeneyespitchblackshadows
Summary: A nice little drabble about Jim Moriarty and reverse!Mabel Pines in the kitchen.


**A/N~ I have serious thing for these two adorable psychopaths. (And random crossovers) Something that is probably not helped by the fact that my best friend is brilliant at rp'ing rev!Mabel. Anyways this is just a little drabble (ha! I'm incapable of writing short drabbles) that i had the urge to write when we were rp'ing. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Y'all know the drill when it comes to characters and them not belonging to me. (Unfortunately.)**

Jim remembered at the last second not to slam the door as he stormed through it. The meeting had _not_ brought favorable news. Sherlock was far too good at collapsing sections of his empire. Being dead isn't as easy as you'd think. Running his fingers through his hair before loosening his tie before pulling it over his head, carelessly tossing it over the banister of the main staircase. He needed to clear his mind before he could properly focus on the problem at hand. Glancing at his watch, he remembered that Mabel had said she would be rehearsing for most of the day so he figured he'd have free reign of the house, or more importantly, the kitchen. Quickly removing his cufflinks he rolled the sleeves of his button down shirt and headed to the kitchen to see what was in the pantry.

Mabel hadn't heard Jim come in, engrossed in her rehearsals and didn't become aware of this fact until she caught a whiff of tomatoes. Blinking out of her trance, she cocked her head, listening intently until she heard the faint sounds emanating from the kitchen. Crinkling her brow in confusion, she wondered who was cooking, judging by the smell, tomato soup. Glancing at the time, Mabel was hardly surprised to see that hours had passed since she had said goodbye to Jim before he departed to attend a meeting with some of his employees. Minions was more accurate she had told him with a laugh. Changing back into casual clothes and quickly applying subtler makeup she wandered from her dressing room to the kitchen.

Jim was surprised to find such a well stocked pantry. He had expected to have to send Sebastian for some of the rarer ingredients but it seem Mabel was not unused to cooking herself. The thought of cooking a meal with Mabel was rather appealing to Jim. He could just see it, the two of them moving in synchronisation around the kitchen. He laughed at himself for imagining such a domestic scene. In reality there would be poison in the steak au poivre and he and Mabel would be staging a fake bio-terrorist attack at a State function, Jim thought with a wry grin. He'd have to talk to Mabel about doing that someday. Nothing like causing international chaos by murdering diplomats at dinner. But for now he focused on bringing the soup starter to simmer before placing the homemade herb loaf in the oven. As he draped a tea towel over the oven door, an ingrained habit from when his grandmother was teaching him to cook, he heard the clack of Mabel's heels in the doorway. He turned to her with crooked grin on his face. "I borrowed your kitchen, hope you don't mind." He drawled.

Cocking an eyebrow, Mabel looked at Jim. "I can see that darling. It smells delightful. Need any help?" She inquired politely strolling over to where Jim was stood in front of his tablet propped up on the worktop. Reading over his shoulder, Mabel read the recipes he was using. They were simple instructions, typed up on a note app, rather than a cooking app. "Your own recipes?" She asked surprised. Jim let out a small laugh. "Not quite." He said. "My grandmother's. She taught me to cook after i was sent to live with my father in Ireland. I have made a few alterations though. If you like you could tenderise the steaks or start on the herbs for the sauce." Nodding, Mabel washed her hands and grabbed the meat tenderiser. Once that was done, she wordlessly handed the steaks to Jim to be grilled before starting on shredding the herbs for the pan sauce as he had suggested. They worked in a comfortable silence that Mabel was unused to with anyone other than her twin but she figured it was because Jim was so similar to her and her twin. With nothing else to do until Jim was done cooking the steaks, Mabel busied herself setting the table, remembering all the proper placements of the cutlery from when she was taught etiquette. Going to her wine rack she critically examined hers and Dipper's vast collection, before selecting a particular favourite of hers, a vintage cabernet sauvignon that would go wonderfully with the meal.

Jim was just ladling the soup when Mabel returned to the kitchen island with a bottle of red wine in her hand. He barely glanced up from where he was drizzling fresh cream in a perfect spiral when he heard the cork pop. "Don't forget to let it breathe." He said. "I know how to drink red wine Jim." She said in his ear as she passed him to get wine glasses. He chuckled softly. "Quite the connoisseur are we my dear?" Mabel snorted quietly and Jim saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye. "That would be my brother. I do however know what i like." She purred before pouring a glass of wine for them each and carrying them over to the table. Jim followed her with the plate of herb bread, setting it down in the centre of the table before pulling Mabel's seat out for her.

They chatted intermittently about Jim's meeting and Mabel's upcoming performance but for the most part, they simply enjoyed the meal and each others company in silence before Jim produced a decadent chocolate caramel iced slice from the freezer. It was after he'd placed Mabel's in front of her and returned to his seat opposite that he began to explain his plan to put an end to the interference by the Holmes brothers in his business and invited her to join him in wreaking a little international chaos in the process. Mabel simply smiled, took a bite of her dessert before asking, "Which one first?"

**A/N~ Reviews and likes make me flail much to the entertainment of my best friend, so feel free to do that.**


End file.
